vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow
Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow is an action-adventure stealth developed by Ubisoft Shanghai. It is the second installment in the Splinter Cell series of games. It was developed for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube, and Windows and was released in 2004. Plot Pandora Tomorrow takes place in Indonesia during the spring of 2006, in which the United States has established a military presence in the newly independent country of East Timor to train that country's military forces in their fight against anti-separatist Indonesian guerrilla militias. Foremost among these Indonesian militias is the Darah Dan Doa, led by Suhadi Sadono. Fisher learns that Sadono has masterminded a scheme known as "Pandora Tomorrow", by placing a series of biological bombs, codenamed the ND133, equipped with the smallpox virus on American soil. Every twenty-four hours, Sadono makes encrypted phone calls to each of the bomb carriers to delay the release of the virus. If he is killed or detained, the virus is released and millions of Americans will die. Although Fisher manages to capture Sadono, Third Echelon learns that a rogue CIA operative, Norman Soth, has acquired the last ND133, and intends to detonate it inside Los Angeles International Airport. Soth cares nothing for Indonesia, but intends to get revenge on the United States for a perceived betrayal which cost him a leg years earlier. Fisher infiltrates LAX, kills Soth and his group of terrorists, disguised as airport workers and security guards, and prevents the detonation of the last ND133 by disguising himself as a maintenance worker and setting the ND133 down behind two police officers, who notice the device almost immediately, and have the airport evacuated. The Los Angeles Police Department's Bomb Squad is then called in to perform a controlled explosion of the device, which is done by an unmanned vehicle using reinforced steel. Gameplay The gameplay of Pandora Tomorrow remains largely unchanged since the previous installment. The game features a moderate graphical improvements as well as minor gameplay improvements. Fisher can now perform new acrobatic movements, such as the SWAT turn, which allows him to remain largely noticed while going between two columns. Fisher's 5-7 SC pistol now has a laser sight added on to it, allowing the player to pinpoint where the bullets are going to go. The Windows, PlayStation 2, and Xbox versions also include a multi-player mode. There are several game modes, such as "Extraction", where the SHADOWNET team must locate and extract a vial of the smallpox virus and the ARGUS mercenaries must defend the many vials, as well as a normal "Spies VS Mercs", where one team must take out their opposing team. While the SHADOWNET team controls much like the rest of the game, the ARGUS mercenaries are played in a first-person shooter style. Reception Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow was generally well received by all critics. The GameCube version was the least liked version, getting an average score of 78% by most critics. The Xbox and Windows version were scored with a 93% and 88% respectively by most critics. The PlayStation 2 version was given a score of 88% as well, despite having lower resolution and not as robust multi-player component as the Xbox and Windows versions. Category:Games released by Ubisoft [[Category:Splinter Cell series Category:Games released on the Xbox Category:Games released on the PlayStation 2 Category:Games released on the Nintendo GameCube Category:Games released for PC Category:Games released for Mac Category:Games that are rated T Category:Games released in 2004